Lost and Found
by GwendyMary
Summary: Hermione Granger berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak membawa laki-laki itu lari bersamanya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Bahwa mereka berdua adalah dua sisi yang terlalu berbeda—hitam dan putih. Bahwa kematian Draco Malfoy sama sekali tidak menghantuinya. /mostly Post-war/Dramione/multi-chapter


**Lost and Found**

**by**

**GwendyMary**

**Disclaimer **— **Seluruhnya di fanfiksi ini adalah milik J.K Rowling, kecuali jalan cerita yang mana milik saya sendiri**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"We will see_

_Each other_

_Again._

_._

_._

_If not in this_

_Life, then_

_In another."_

_-d.j_

_._

_._

_._

_Suatu tempat di London, 2002_

Matahari sudah bersembunyi dibalik garis cakrawala ketika Hermione Granger mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Perempuan berambut semak itu menghela nafas panjang, menggerak-gerakan lehernya yang mulai terasa kaku. Kasus yang diberikan oleh atasannya ini bukanlah kasus biasa yang dapat dipecahkan dalam sekali lihat. Tentu saja, sebagai salah satu detektif senior di perusahaannya, Hermione dapat dengan mudah menolak kasus ini secara mentah-mentah. Namun salahkanlah rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu tinggi serta jiwa Gryffindornya yang tidak akan pernah dapat berhenti berteriak kalau kasus ini tidak terpecahkan oleh tangannya sendiri.

Tidak ada bukti yang tertinggal.

Tidak ada motif yang jelas.

Tidak adanya tubuh yang dapat memastikan bahwa 'orang itu' telah meninggal.

Bola mata madunya kembali menelusuri satu persatu kata yang tertulis jelas diatas kertas, berharap mungkin upaya ke-berapa puluh kalinya yang ini dapat membuahkan hasil. Hasilnya? Nihil. Ia meringis ketika matanya menangkap deretan foto yang tercecer berantakan di mejanya—tanda bahwa ia telah mengulik kasus ini bukan dalam waktu yang singkat. Kalau saja tadi Cormac McLaggen tidak menginterupsinya saat jam makan siang dengan berdiri di depan jalan keluar _cubicle_nya selama setengah jam lamanya, ia yakin sekali kalau ia pasti akan melewatkan makan siang, lagi.

4 tahun yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa memecahkan masalah yang penuh misteri adalah sesuatu yang ingin ia tekuni untuk waktu yang lama. Sampai perang usai dan ia melihat satu persatu teman-temannya mulai melanjutkan hidupnya masing-masing. Harry—masih memegang mimpinya sejak duduk di bangku tingkat lima di Hogwarts, langsung mengambil kesempatan menjadi auror ketika Kingsley memberikan tawaran. Ron berhasil melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang kehebatan Harry dan membuat namanya sendiri di Chudley Cannons—berhasil membawa klub tersebut ke masa kejayaannya. Ginny juga pada akhirnya terjun ke dunia Quiditch dan menjadi salah satu pemain Quiditch wanita terbaik yang pernah dilihat oleh sejarah dunia sihir. Neville Longbottom sukses menjadi professor Herbologi, Luna Lovegood menjadi penulis rubrik mengenai hewan sihir di Daily Prophet yang ternama, dan oh! Jangan lupakan Cormac McLaggen yang ternyata menjadi satu-satunya alumni Hogwarts yang meniti karir detektif bersamanya.

Sejujurnya, Hermione bahkan tidak dapat membendung keterkejutannya tatkala ia melihat sosok Cormac di hari pertama ia bekerja menjadi seorang detektif _trainee_. Tentu, laki-laki itu memang cerdas—terbukti dengan dirinya yang berhasil masuk ke dalam klub mungil eksklusif milik Slughorn. Namun rasanya janggal sekali kalau membayangkan Cormac sebagai pribadi yang gemar memecahkan masalah. Memecahkan tulang orang lain saat Quiditch mungkin akan lebih tidak mengejutkan.

Suara bisikan seperti "_psst!"_ membuat Hermione kembali fokus akan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi—sesuatu yang kerap ia lakukan sejak _cubicle_nya diletakan bersebelahan dengan _cubicle _milik Cormac. Tanpa harus menoleh, ia bertanya, "Apakah sekarang jam makan siang menjadi dua kali dalam sehari, hm Cormac?"

Ia bisa mendengar Cormac tertawa renyah. "Aku akan sangat menghargai kalau Hudson, atasan kita tercinta, menerapkan peraturan tersebut. Namun sayang, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau kita berdua adalah manusia yang tersisa di kantor ini karena yang lain sudah pulang sejak hm sebentar kupikir, oh, satu jam yang lalu."

Kalau suara berisiknya sejak tadi tidak dapat membuat Hermione menoleh, maka informasi yang baru saja ia berikan ini sangat cukup untuk membuatnya menoleh. Perempuan berambut semak itu langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Oh, sialan, ia keasyikan tenggelam di kasusnya lagi sekarang.

"Apakah kau masih mengerjakan kasus yang sama?" tanya Cormac—masih dengan kepalanya yang menyembul dibalik dinding _cubicle_nya.

"_Yeah_, aku merasa masih banyak yang bisa ditemukan karena kualitas laporan ini buruk sekali." kata Hermione sambil merapihkan ikatan rambutnya yang mulai tidak rapih. Di dalam otaknya, ia membuat catatan untuk segera memotong rambutnya yang mulai panjang hingga ke punggung.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mau repot-repot mengambil kasus ini. Maksudku, masih banyak kasus lain yang belum terpecahkan dan ditambah lagi... yah, satu dunia sihir tahu kalau kau tidak punya sejarah yang baik dengan 'mereka'."

Hermione memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengingat kembali memori lama. 4 tahun sudah berlalu dan rasanya ia masih dapat melihat kilatan hijau yang berada dimana-mana serta suara teriakan. Ia masih dapat merasakan setiap tarikan nafas Bellatrix yang menerpa wajahnya saat wanita gila itu memaksanya mengakui sesuatu yang jelas tidak ia lakukan. Ia masih dapat merasakan sakit yang tak terkira saat wanita gila itu mengukir tangannya seolah-olah ia adalah sebuah boneka kayu tak bernyawa. Ia juga masih dapat mengingat jelas sepasang bola mata abu-abu yang berair tatkala ia sudah hampir menyerah dan terkulai di lantai rumahnya. Ia bisa membayangkannya, bagaimana laki-laki itu berkali-kali menggerakan bibirnya—mengucapkan 'maaf, maaf, maaf'. Sebut dirinya gila atau semacamnya, tapi ada perasaan pias ketika ia meninggalkan rumah laki-laki itu tanpa membawanya pula, seolah-olah hal paling benar yang dapat dilakukan adalah menarik lengan pucatnya sambil berkata 'Lari bersamaku!'.

* * *

_Skotlandia, 1997_

Hari itu merupakan hari yang sejuk saat Hermione memutuskan untuk 'libur' sebentar dari kunjungannya ke perpustakaan dan membawa tumpukan bukunya untuk dibaca di pinggir danau. Lagipula, ada baiknya pula untuk menjauh dari perpustakaan sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar, karena Madam Pince sedang tidak dalam kondisi kesehatan yang baik. Sudah dua kali wanita malang itu menegur Hermione yang kerap kali menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan sampai waktu tidur sehingga mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang seharusnya dapat dipercepat. Salahkan teka-teki penuh basa-basi yang selalu diberikan oleh Dumbledore ke Harry. Voldemort sudah _jelas_ kembali dan kepala sekolahnya itu masih saja tidak dapat memberikan petunjuk secara gamblang. Diantara beban tugas-tugas sekolah sampai perasaan tersaingi yang selalu didapatnya setiap kelas Ramuan sejak Harry seketika menjadi orang paling pintar nomor satu di kelas, Hermione berharap Dumbledore dapat berbicara langsung pada poinnya.

Faktanya, Hermione Granger tidak pernah terbiasa menjadi orang nomor dua—baik dalam hal apapun di hidupnya. Maka bayangkan keterkejutannya saat sahabatnya sendiri, Harry James Potter, yang membenci pelajaran Ramuan sampai ke ubun-ubun berkat Snape, sekarang dielu-elukan namanya oleh Slughorn. Tak peduli sekeras apapun usahanya seperti membaca buku sampai matanya memerah, Harry pasti selalu berhasil mendahuluinya dalam menjawab pertanyaan di kelas. Kalau perasaan dapat diberikan perisa, ia yakin 1000% kalau ia merasa pahit hampir setiap saat di tahun ini. Kenyataan bahwa Lavender Brown setiap hari selalu memiliki jadwal untuk memasukkan seluruh wajah Ron ke dalam mulutnya tidak membuat perasaan hatinya semakin baik.

Gerigi-gerigi di otaknya terus-terusan berputar, memikirkan ratusan cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk kembali menjadi orang nomor satu di Ramuan—sekaligus memikirkan bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ron yang tampaknya semakin hari semakin menjauh. Ia benci sekali setiap melihat tatapan Harry yang terlihat jelas kebingungan dalam memilih sisi siapa yang harus didukungnya. Berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir, sampai...

_**BRUK!**_

Sedetik kemudian, ia yakin sekali kalau tubuhnya akan ambruk ke lantai ketika mendengar suara buku-bukunya yang sepertinya berhamburan. Astaga, Madam Pince akan kecewa berat kalau tahu buku-bukunya ini menyentuh lantai saat berada di tangannya. Namun setelah memejamkan mata beberapa lama, rasa sakit yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu tak kunjung datang.

"Kau tahu kalau kau tidak akan menabrak orang lain kalau saja kau tidak memejamkan mata seperti itu saat berjalan, bukan, Granger?"

Hermione buru-buru membuka matanya, membelalak tak percaya melihat manusia yang ada di hadapannya—yang tentu saja masih menggenggam lengannya. Entah atas keajaiban apa, seorang Draco Malfoy untuk pertama kalinya tidak bersikap seperti selayaknya manusia brengsek pada umumnya dan malah membantunya agar tidak terjatuh.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Hermione yang sepertinya masih sulit mempercayai bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah benar musuh bebuyutannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, Malfoy melepaskan genggamannya. Saat itulah Hermione baru menyadari bahwa lingkaran hitam yang berada di bawah mata laki-laki itu tampak kentara sekali—seolah-olah pemiliknya sama sekali tidak ingin repot-repot menutupinya dengan mantra _concealment_ dan matanya terlihat begitu merah seperti habis menangis. Bahu laki-laki itu yang biasanya tegap pun kini tampak kuyu. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapannya yang terlihat dipenuhi kekalutan dan... hampa. Singkat kata, bukan hanya sikapnya saja yang janggal namun penampilannya pun bisa dibilang begitu.

Inginnya berucap kalimat sederhana seperti 'Terimakasih karena telah membantuku, Malfoy' akan tetapi sebelum bibirnya sempat terbuka, Draco Malfoy sudah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

Dan Hermione tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya seperti apa saat itu karena untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak tahu. Ia sungguh tidak tahu. Terlebih ketika malam hari itu juga ia mendengar kabar bahwa laki-laki yang sama—yang baru siang tadi membantunya di koridor dengan segala kejanggalannya—kini berada di St. Mungo akibat kebodohan sahabatnya sendiri, Harry Potter.

* * *

_Suatu tempat di London, 2002_

Akal sehatnya tertawa. Menarik lengan Draco Malfoy dan mengajaknya untuk lari bersama? Tentu saja ia tidak dapat melakukan itu karena mereka berada di dua sisi yang bersebrangan. Hitam dan putih. Baik dan jahat. Tapi sebelumnya, siapa yang berhak menentukan sisi mana yang hitam dan sisi mana yang putih?

Benaknya kembali berkelana dan Hermione mengutuk puluhan memori yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Ia seketika teringat sebuah kejadian yang ternyata cukup mempengaruhi pandangannya terhadap laki-laki tersebut. Hari dimana ia menyadari kalau laki-laki itu tidak terlalu brengsek juga kalau tidak sedang dikelilingi kroni-kroninya.

Hermione membuka matanya, sekali lagi menatap nanar ke arah foto-foto yang tersebar di meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tugas ini sehingga ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Cormac. Beberapa kata tampak lebih mencolok setelah ia berikan stabilo.

**Narcissa dan Lucius** **Malfoy**

**Meninggal**

**Rodolphus Lestrange berhasil kabur**

**Tidak ada tongkat sihir**

**Tidak ada jejak**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Hilang**

**Darah berceceran**

**Dianggap meninggal**

Khusus untuk kalimat 'dianggap meninggal', Hermione men-stabilonya berkali-kali—entah untuk alasan apa. Yang jelas ia selalu melakukan itu setiap kali ia membaca ulang laporan yang diserahkan oleh departemen Auror padanya.

Terlepas dari segalanya, ia tetap berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa segalanya telah terjadi sesuai dengan takdir yang tertulis.

Bahwa tidak membawa laki-laki itu untuk lari serta bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Bahwa setiap orang memiliki pilihan di hidupnya dan laki-laki itu telah menunjukkan pilihannya secara jelas.

Bahwa tatapan hampanya di tingkat terakhir mereka dapat menjalani kehidupan yang normal di Hogwarts tidaklah mengganggunya.

Bahwa sentuhan refleksnya di lengannya pada hari yang penuh kejanggalan itu tidak mempengaruhinya.

Bahwa kematian Draco Malfoy sama sekali _tidak_ menghantuinya.

Tidak sedikitpun.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hullo! Aku akhirnya bikin fanfiksi baru setelah ide ini melayang sekian lamanya di otak HAHAHA. Harap bersabar guys untuk Pretty Please, Granger karena aku lagi stuck banget sama ide buat fanfiksi yang itu huhu. Nggak ada alasan sih emang karena itu udah terbengkalai lama banget! Maafin ya semuanya!**

**Semoga kalian menerima dengan baik buat ceritaku yang ini dan doain aja yaaa semoga draft Pretty Please, Granger bisa secepetnya aku _publish_. Ditulis udah sih tapi aku selalu ngerasa kurang dan aku nggak mau ngeluarin cerita yang menurut aku belom 'mateng' banget.**

**Xx,**

**GwendyMary**


End file.
